Four Stories Preview
by Akatsuki Leader13
Summary: I have four story ideas in my head and I can't decide which one to do. So I've decided to put up some previews and see what others think and get their opinions.
1. Preface

Yo everybody! Recently I've begun watching the English dub of Naruto Shippuden. I had stopped watching the English dub after the end of the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. I was never one for the fillers. And it rejuvenated my muse for Naruto stories. I've come up with four ideas for a Naruto story, but I cannot decide which one I should write. So I've decided to do a preview of each one and hear what my fans have to say.

I'm putting a general overview of each story here, in addition to the four previews that I will be posting. But there will be some more info with each preview.

First Story: The single oldest Naruto story I've had since I started reading and watching Naruto, but I hadn't considered doing until I started writing Gundam Seed: A Retelling. And like that, it would stay more or less close to the canon, just with my OCs added to the mix, including my OC Team Seven member, Kenshi Mitsurugi from my A New Life series. Ever since I started the series, people had asked me if I was going to do a story with Kenshi in Team Seven. Originally, I had been turned off by other OC Team Seven member stories, which I found to be loaded with Mary Sue OCs, and I feared that it wouldn't be well received as a result. But through my experiences with other stories and OCs, I feel much more confident that I could truly do it right.

Now, as I said, this one will stay close to the canon, which means that Sasuke will leave and Team Seven will split. If you want something that jumps wildly from the canon, see the below.

Second Story: One of the first and greatest of Naruto fanfics I've ever read was Lithius Amarantinos's Nine Demon Songs. A truly great story that was sadly stopped and deleted. For those of you who never read it, the story was an AU where eight out of the nine Jinchuriki were members of the Konoha Twelve. All of Team Seven, Team Gai, as well as Shikamaru and Hinata held a Tailed Beast.

My idea isn't quite like that. Instead, just the members of Team Seven are Jinchuriki. Sakura with the Six Tailed Slug, Sasuke with the Seven Tailed Horned Beetle and of course, Naruto with the Nine Tailed Fox. Like NDS, it would begin in the Chunin Exams, where they first discover that both Sasuke and Sakura are Jinchuriki. Though I don't think I'll be that into pairings as LA was, at least until after the time skip and they're older.

Third Story: This is one I developed after reading numerous stories where Naruto is exiled/banished after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Basically, instead of just Naruto being exiled, all of Team Seven flees Konoha. In short, Naruto defeats Sasuke at the VotE, humbling Sasuke, leaving him to think that maybe Naruto was right. Naruto brings him back, Sakura is filled with emotions, thanking and apologizing to Naruto. However, things begin to conspire against Naruto (Coughs. Danzo. Coughs.) and he's forced to flee from the village. A few days later, so do Sakura and Sasuke. The three disappear and Tsunade is eventually forced to declare them Missing-Nin. Three travel together and train, without any of the Sanin teaching over the time skip, changing their abilities.

Fourth Story: This one has had a number of different iterations, before I settled on this final version. As Team Seven is leaving Wave, they're ambushed by ninja from the sinister Yamigakura village, the Village Hidden in Darkness. Intending to break Kakashi for intelligence for the upcoming attack on Konoha during the Chunin Exams. In order to do this, they chain and lock Kakashi in room with monitors, forcing him to watch as they force his genin into slave labor, torture them, and even perform sadist experiments on them, such as testing the limits of Naruto's regenerative powers. After several months, they manage to escape from the village and reach Konoha, weeks before the Chunin Exam, both physically and mentally scarred from their experiences, but much, much closer as a result, removing their infighting and crushes.

I've also been considering having some of the experiments bloodline related, potentially granting Sakura, and maybe Sasuke and Naruto, bloodline abilities or bloodline-like abilities. For Sakura, the two abilities I had been considering the most of potentially giving her, is either having her physically growing a twin out of her back, like Sakon and Ukon, with Inner Sakura becoming her own being, or having her grow hand mouths like Deidara. The only for Sasuke I've been considering (out of the canon stuff, I have a few made up bloodlines I've been considering using) is to have become like Kidomaru, a third eye on his forehead and two extra sets of arms. It spawned from this absolutely random image I had once in my head, where Sasuke was getting beaten back his opponent in the Preliminary matches of the Chunin Exam, having his headband knocked off, revealing the third eye. Then he tears his four other arms through his shirt, revealing them, and just the reactions from the other Leaf genin as kept it lodged in my head, especially Ino. I can see her with this horrified expression, shouting, "What happened to my Sasuke-kun!" Regardless, if any of them gain these new abilities, it will time and experimentation before they can begin really mastering things, as opposed to those stories where they (Naruto) gain a bloodline and masters it rather quickly. Too quickly for my liking.

Now, I could also merge the first story (or at least elements of it) into the third or fourth as well. But I don't want to for the second. My story for that one won't allow it.

Okay, now I only have two of the previews ready at the moment. Read them and tell me what you like, what you hate, your suggestions, your ideas, etc. Once all four previews are done, I'll put a poll on my profile on which one I should write.

Oh, and before I forget,

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything relating to it beyond my OCs and custom made techniques.


	2. Naruto: A Retelling

Naruto Uzumaki grinned as he entered the classroom, his brand new (well, brand new for him) Konoha forehead protector holding up his spiky blond hair. He was ecstatic. Today was the day that he would be assigned his team and begin serving as genin of the Leaf Village. Naruto couldn't wait!

Ignoring some of the surprised looks on faces of some of the other new genin, Naruto headed for the nearest empty bench, sitting down on it as Shikamaru approached. "Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Today's class is for those who passed."

Naruto spun around, facing Shikamaru, a little annoyed at his words. "Take a look at the headband!" he exclaimed, a hand grabbing his headband.

Shikamaru shrugged, muttering "Whatever," as he walked off to find his own desk while turned to the front again.

"Excuse me, may I pass?" another voice inquired moments later.

Once again, Naruto turned over to the voice and instantly blushed. It was Sakura Haruno, who, in Naruto's opinion, was the most beautiful girl in the class. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs and tight dark green shorts. Her forehead protector was resting behind her ears, holding her long pink hair in place. As Naruto stared at her, annoyance flashed across Sakura's green eyes. "Move it Naruto!" she yelled, startling Naruto. "I'm trying to get around you!"

Naruto glanced behind him, staring at who was sitting at the other end of the bench… Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto scowled at him. Sasuke Uchiha, the Rookie of the Year, and a Grade A jackass as far as Naruto was concerned. Sasuke was cold and aloof, yet despite that, nearly every girl in class was attracted to him, including Sakura. The pale teen wore plain white shorts, a dark blue shirt with a red and white fan on the back, and like Naruto, his forehead protector was rest resting on his forehead. His hair and eyes were black, like all the members of his clan.

At that moment, Sasuke noticed that someone was staring at him. He turned to Naruto. "You want something?" he asked coldly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto exclaimed, annoyed by his tone. "Are you talkin' to me?"

Before either of the two could react, Sakura pushed Naruto out of her way, moving in between the two. "Good morning Sasuke. Is this seat taken?" she eagerly asked, ready to sit down next to him.

Naruto sat back up as Sakura sat down. He shook his head, watching Sakura try to get as close to Sasuke as possible. "Excuse me, could you please move over a little?" someone else politely asked.

Naruto turned around, facing the person. It was Kenshi Mitsurugi, another of student from his class. He didn't know much about Kenshi, he was a bit on the quiet side and tended to stick to himself but otherwise a pretty good guy. Standing an inch shorter than Sasuke, Kenshi's short brown hair was styled into spikes, held up in part by his forehead protector which had longer ties than a normal one. He wore a pair of dark blue pants with shuriken holsters on both thighs and sandals on his feet. On his chest, he wore a gray light jacket with leather strap running from his right shoulder to his left waist, holding a sheathed sword on his back.

"Whoa… Cool sword," Naruto said, eyeing the weapon as he moved over, allowing Kenshi to sit down.

The katana was rather big, but then it was a full-sized weapon intended for an adult, not a young teen. The hilt of the sword was dark blue and the guard was a silver and in the shape of a hexagon. "Look, but don't touch," Kenshi replied, leaning back.

Naruto shrugged before glancing over at Sakura again, who was still utterly focused on Sasuke. Naruto scowled. _'What's so great about him?'_

An instant later, he was kneeling on the desk, staring down Sasuke, who was staring back at him in return. Needless to say, Sakura was not pleased by this. "Naruto! Leave Sasuke alone!"

At that very moment, a boy in the row in front of theirs, moved suddenly, bumping into Naruto's leg. Naruto fell forward, his face hitting Sasuke's, pushing their lips against each other. Somehow, in less than a second, everyone was staring at the lip-locked pair. Nearly every girl in the class was frozen in shock while most of the guys were just staring at them in disbelief, a few snickering. Kenshi started laughing as Naruto and Sasuke pulled away, spitting and gagging. Naruto collapsed over the side of the desk, his breakfast threatening to spill out.

"Naruto…" Sakura uttered.

Naruto slowly and fearfully turned around as Sakura cracked her knuckles. "It was accident," Naruto pleaded.

But Sakura didn't listen…

* * *

Iruka entered the room, a clipboard in his hand. "From this day forward, you are no longer mere students of ninjutsu, but full-fledged shinobi. But among the ranks of the shinobi, you are mere novices, lowest of the low," he said to the gathered students…former students. "Your greatest challenges all lie ahead. The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village. Now, normally all of you would be sorted into three-man teams, however, due to a surprise graduate, there will be a single four-man team in addition to the three-man teams. Each team will be mentored by a jonin, who will guide and coach you as you become more familiar with your various assignments. Each team has been balanced so that their skills are about even."

Naruto only half listened to his former teacher, still bruised and sore from the beating Sakura gave him. It wasn't fair! Why did she care so much about Sasuke? What made him so special? What did Sasuke have that he didn't?

At that moment, Iruka's words pulled Naruto from his thoughts. "And Team Seven will be our four-man team. Members are, Kenshi Mitsurugi, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki-"

Naruto cheered, ignoring Sakura's groan.

"And Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka finished, earning a groan from Naruto and a cheer from Sakura.

Kenshi merely shrugged a grin on his face. _'Part of the four-man team? This could be interesting,' _he thought.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was less than thrilled though his face bore no emotion. _'They better not hold me back.'_

"Hey! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled, shooting up from his seat. "Why are you pairing a great shinobi like me with that loser!"

Iruka sighed, rubbing the scarred bridge of his nose. "Of the twenty-eight graduates, Sasuke has the highest marks in the class. Both Sakura and Kenshi are overall in the middle of the class, while you are at the bottom of the class," he explained. "The idea is to balance out your different strengths. _That's_ why you ended up together."

"Just don't hold me back, Dobe," Sasuke said.

"What'd you call me?" Naruto shouted back.

"Knock it off Naruto!" Sakura yelled at Naruto, once again annoyed by his antics. "Quit bothering Sasuke!"

With that, she struck Naruto again, her fists hitting him again and again. "Ow! Stop it! Ah! Ow! Help! Ow!"

Sasuke gave no outward reaction what so ever, while Kenshi backed away from the pair. "Ah…I think I'm gonna sit this one out. It looks like she can hit pretty hard."

Iruka quietly chuckled. _'They'll work things out eventually. Even Naruto.'

* * *

_

Their jonin-sensei was late…really late, leaving the newly established Team Seven waiting in the classroom for over an hour. Sasuke sat at one of the tables, waiting quietly for the Jonin to show up. Kenshi sat on another bench, his sandaled feet resting on a table, half-napping. Sakura was leaning up against the same table while Naruto paced back and forth impatiently.

Suddenly, the blond growled in frustration and rushed to the door, opening it up a crack and peering into the hallway, looking for some sign of the Jonin. "That's it! I can't take it anymore!"

Naruto rushed over to Iruka's desk, grabbing his chair before grabbing an eraser from the blackboard, carrying the two back to the door. He climbed atop the chair, jamming the eraser into the practically opened door.

"Knock it off Naruto," Sakura said, annoyed at his antics. "You're going to get us in trouble."

"Let him do," Kenshi replied, his eyes closed. "It's better than having him pace around the room like he has been."

"Hmph. There's no way a Jonin could fall for such a simple booby trap," Sasuke added.

However, Sasuke was about to be proven wrong. A one-eyed, silver haired man opened the door, the eraser hitting him on the head. Naruto started laughing uncontrollably. "Ha ha ha ha! Gotcha!"

Kenshi started laughing as well, though not quite as much as Naruto. "That actually worked!" he exclaimed. "I…don't believe it!"

"I'm terribly sorry sensei," Sakura apologized, hoping to avoid any punishment for Naruto's actions. "I tried to stop him, but Naruto…"

Internally however… _**"Hell yeah!"**_ Inner Sakura shouted. _**"That was awesome!"**_

'_So this is our elite Jonin leader,'_ Sasuke thought, staring at the man who had fallen for such an utterly simple trap. _'He looks completely hopeless.'_

"Hmm… How shall I put this?" the man pondered. "Based on my first impression…I hate you all."

* * *

Now, for this one, the first chapter will cover the events of the bell test. The next chapter will jump to the beginning of the Chunin Exams, skipping the Wave Arc. I just don't really feel like doing the Wave Arc when there isn't much I would really change.


	3. Jinchuriki Team Seven

"Congratulations are in order," Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage said to the three jonin. "Your genin passed their final tests and proven themselves worthy to be ninja of Konoha."

The three jonin nodded heads in response. "Thank you, Lord Hokage," Kurenai Yuhi, the newest jonin of the three, replied.

"Yeah, thanks pops," Asuma Sarutobi, one of the Third's sons, added.

The third jonin, Kakashi Hatake, said nothing, standing lazily behind his two comrades. Many had been surprised that he had actually passed a team after several years' worth of failures. But Team Seven had proven themselves to be up to his standards.

Of course, for the nine genin who had graduated, this was more than just the end of their time in the Academy; this was beginning of the truly hard part, changing from a mere student to a true ninja of Konoha. They all had long way to go yet.

'_But then it was the same with every other ninja,'_ Sarutobi mused. _'How many heroes and legends started out as little more than mere children with nothing more than the lessons of their teachers in their heads and missions that were more like chores than anything else?'_

Admittedly, during his own childhood, things were far more violent and dangerous, forcing genin to become involved in more dangerous missions much sooner than they were nowadays.

Sarutobi cleared his throat before moving on from his thoughts. "Now I expect your teams here tomorrow morning, bright and early, ready for their first missions," he said, a smile on his lips. "Dismissed."

The three jonin turned, heading for the door. "Not you Kakashi," the Third called out, stopping the silver haired man. "I need to discuss some things with you first."

The others left, leaving the two men in the room. "Is this about Naruto?" Kakashi asked, quite familiar with Third's grandfatherly relationship with Naruto.

"No," Sarutobi answered, pulling a key from his robe. "You already know of Naruto's past and his greatest secret, but there are some things you need to know about your other two genin." He inserted the key into the lock of one of his desk drawers, unlocking it. The Third pulled out a pair of file folders, placing them on his desk.

Kakashi stared at the folders for a moment. Secrets? He figured that there were some secrets around the events of the Uchiha Massacre, but Sakura? She was the only child of a widowed civilian who ran a ceramics and glassware shop. What kind of secrets could she have? Kakashi looked up at the Hokage, opening his mouth.

But the Third cut him off. "Take the files, read them in private, then burn them," he instructed. "I'll be here in my office for the next three hours, and I will answer what questions that you may have that I can. But I cannot give you all the answers."

Kakashi nodded, picking up the files…

* * *

Sitting down at the desk in bedroom, Kakashi set one on the desk before opening the other. It was all about Sasuke and his clan, and there were a number of sections that had been blacked out, preventing him from reading the entire file. And the file also contained something that Kakashi was not prepared for.

Fugaku Uchiha, while giving the public image of seeking to strengthen the bonds between the Uchiha Clan and Konoha, privately resented the village and how they had treated his clan, holding an especially great hatred for the Fourth Hokage, whom he believed had stolen the Title of Hokage from him. After Minato's death, sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto, Fugaku's hatred for him grew, believing the Fourth had ensured that his son would be the strongest shinobi of Konoha, and the village's greatest weapon. Somehow, he managed to get his hands on Minato's notes on the Shiki Fujin, plotting his own counter to Naruto as well as to ensure the dominance of the Uchiha Clan, in form of his youngest son, Sasuke. While Sasuke had been born several months before Naruto, his body was still young enough to safely have one of the Nine Tailed Beasts sealed into him.

When he proposed his plan to the rest of his clan, he was met with near unanimous support. However, the major opponent to his plan was Fugaku's oldest son, Itachi. The young Uchiha argued and pleaded with his father not to subject Sasuke to this. Eventually, Fugaku relented, promising his son that he would not turn Sasuke into a Jinchuriki.

He lied.

Behind Itachi's back, Fugaku sent out some of the best shinobi of the Uchiha Clan, seeking out any Tailed Beasts or Jinchuriki.

They found one…

A young chunin of Takigakure named Fu, who was also the container of the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle. They ambushed the girl's team while on a mission, killing her teammates and capturing her, leaving no trace of their crime. The exact means of the extraction and sealing were unknown; Fugaku left little in the way of records of his plans. But in the end, Sasuke was the new Junchuriki of the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle.

Years passed, and the only members of the Uchiha Clan that were unaware of Sasuke's Jinchuriki status were the two brothers. But it wouldn't last. Unfortunately, this was the section of the file that was heavily blacked out. But from what Kakashi could gather, Itachi learned of what his father had done to Sasuke from Shisui Uchiha, killing him in a fit of rage after hearing of it. Several weeks later, he killed the entire clan, save for Sasuke, out of vengeance what they had done.

'_If only he knew…'_ Kakashi mused before turning his attention to the other file.

He opened the folder and once more he was surprised by the contents of the file. It was all about his third student, Sakura Haruno and her past.

Sakura, as it turned out, was not born in Konoha, but rather born in one of their former enemies from the last war, Iwagakure. The Village of Iwa had always been one of the more militant of the Hidden Villages and frequently during times of peace, they sought ways to increase their military strength for the next war. At some point, Onoki, the Third Tsuchikage, learned of the location of where the Six-Tailed Slug roamed. Originally, he had decided not to act on this knowledge, but that changed when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. While publicly, Konoha's story on the events of the Kyuubi's attack was the same as what they told the civilians and children, privately, most of the other Villages thought little of this lie, knowing that no man, not even one as strong as the Fourth had been, could destroy the Kyuubi. The only logical answer was that he sealed it into someone. Learning that his Village's greatest enemy had died defeating the Kyuubi, Onoki grew paranoid of the power of a Kyuubi Jinchuriki in the hands of Konoha. Iwa already had two Jinchuriki, but now he felt that they needed more Jinchuriki to effectively match Konoha. After several months of planning in secret, Onoki sent out a team of his best jonin to capture the beast. A month later, only a third of the men came back, the Rokubi sealed inside a special pot designed to contain the Tailed Beasts. Less than an hour later, Sakura was born.

Her parents' names had been carefully blacked out, but what was left revealed that they were both Iwa jonin, and more than that, they had been a part of Iwa's Demo Corps. Kakashi remembered that group well. The Demolition Corps were a special unit within Iwa's military, made up of jonin and chunin who were all experts in sabotage and booby traps through explosive techniques and devices. A lot of good people lost their lives in war at hands of the Demo Corps. And Kakashi himself had more than a few close calls against them in the past.

Sakura's father had been away on a mission when his wife went into labor. However, there were complications and hasty C-section was preformed. It was successful and not one, but two girls were born that day. Unfortunately, only one would survive the next hour.

While their mother was still out from the operation, Onoki had the newborns taken to perform the sealing, sacrificing one child to seal the Rokubi into the other. Simply by random chance, Sakura was chosen to hold the Tailed Beast while her nameless sister died to pay the bloody cost of sealing on the Nine Tailed Demons.

Neither parent knew any of this until Sakura's father stumbled onto several reports of the Rokubi's capture. It piped his curiosity, for both he and his wife had never heard of this recent acquisition of a third Tailed Beast. His curiosity led him to investigate what happened with the Rokubi, eventually discovering everything, sharing it with his wife.

Hurt and betrayed by actions of their Kage, they fled Iwa with the infant Sakura, seeking to hide within one of the other Great Elemental Nations. However, their escape did not go unnoticed. Enraged, Onoki sent out nearly every Hunter-nin and ANBU he had available after them. In Kusagakure, they caught up with them, and Sakura's father sacrificed himself to buy time for his wife and daughter to escape. His ultimate fate was unknown, but most likely, he was dead. After almost a week of near constant running, Sakura's mother, exhausted from her journey, collapsed at the gates of Konoha.

Mistaking her and Sakura as civilian refugees from another nation, they were taken to the Konoha Hospital, where they were examined and treated. Had it not been for a passing Konoha jonin recognizing her, things easily would have turned out differently. The Third came in to question the woman, and she told him about what had happened, asking to let both her and her daughter to leave the village and continue their journey. Instead, the Third offered a place in Konoha, promising her a place for her daughter to grow up without the stigma of being a Jinchuriki. Giving up life as ninja and taking back her maiden name, she became Kikyo Haruno, a normal woman who moved to Konoha with infant daughter after her husband died unexpectedly.

Kakashi tossed the files into a metal waste bin, followed by a lit match. He leaned back on his chair as the fire consumed the papers; his mind focused what he had just learned. Team Seven was a three-man team of neophyte Jinchuriki… It just seemed so surreal. …And potentially dangerous. Some Jinchutiki couldn't handle the power sealed inside of them, tearing themselves apart from within and unleashing the demons inside of them, often slaughtering dozens, if not hundreds before being resealed. Nor was it uncommon for young Jinchuriki to lose control during times of emotional distress and pose just as much a risk to their comrades as they did to their enemies.

As the fires died in the waste bin, Kakashi rose to his feet. He still had some questions that needed answers.

* * *

True to his word, Sarutobi was still in his office, doing paperwork when Kakashi returned. "You're earlier than I expected," he admitted as Kakashi approached his desk.

"I…figured this was more important," the jonin replied. "I'm not sure what I'm more surprised about, that Sasuke and Sakura are Jinchuriki or that you've put all three of them on the same team. Do they even know?"

"I'm sure you already know that Naruto found out about himself a few nights ago, but he is unaware about Sasuke and Sakura, who do not know about him or each other," the Third answered. "And aside from myself, there are only a few others who are aware of Sasuke's and Sakura's status as Jinchuriki. For now anyway."

"Until the first time they draw on the Tailed Beast's chakra in public," Kakashi added.

Sarutobi solemnly nodded in agreement. "Yes. They've been lucky in that one regard," he said. "Because so few know their secrets, Sakura and Sasuke have been saved from the scorn and fear that all Jinchuriki receive. But it may only be a matter of time before that changes and they are treated just as badly as Naruto has been."

The two were silent for a moment, reflecting how the Fourth's final wish was never carried out most of the village.

"Sakura's mother, who is she?" Kakashi asked, breaking the silence.

"I ask that you not bother her, Kakashi. She has given up on being a ninja, wishing just for a normal, private life for herself and as normal a life for her daughter as she can have given the circumstances," the Third replied, his tone absolute. "She is no threat to Konoha and its people."

"I understand," Kakashi said, bowing his head. Then he paused, staring at the Hokage, trying to come up with the proper words. "…Do you want me to tell them about this, about all of this?"

"You are their Jonin now. You are the one who will guide them and shape them into the ninjas they will become. And the decision to tell them is ultimately up to you. But I would not tell them at this moment. Let them live in ignorance for the time being. Eventually they will discover what they are and what it means for them. That is when you will need to be there for them, to fully explain things for them. At least, that is what I believe."

Kakashi nodded his head. "Yes, I understand Lord Hokage," he said. "And I agree. It is a lot for them to be burdened with. It would probably be better for them to bond together first as a team before they become saddled with all of this."

Truthfully, Kakashi wasn't entirely sure how to explain it all to the three of them. It was a lot and most of it wasn't pleasant to say the least. Ultimately, this was going to make things very… _interesting_ to say the least. Part of Kakashi wondered if he was the right man for this job.

* * *

This is the prologue for my Jinchuriki Team Seven story. Like Nine Demon Songs, the first chapter would be set during Orochimaru's attack on Team Seven in the Forest of Death. Admittedly, there are some things I told from NDS, but then it was the first, great multi-Jinchuriki in Konoha story, so it's kind of hard to completely get away from it. Though I did change the one of the things that bugged me. In NDS, none of the Jonin-senseis were aware of their student's status as Jinchuriki, save for Naruto, which I felt was wrong. The Hokage would not let the Jonin go out on missions with those kids without knowing that they are Jinchuriki, in case they snapped on a mission, Naruto did when he thought Sasuke died in Wave.


	4. My Decision

Yo everybody! Despite my original plan of finishing up the four previews and seeing the reaction before I made my decision. But I did not expect get in a conversation with a member named Amiriah. Like me, she was annoyed by the showing of four-man Team Seven fanfics with OCs to this date and how Mary Sue-ish they've been. We sent long, long PMs back and forth last night, discussing my ideas for it, and as we did that, more and more, I felt that this is the story I'm going to write. To show that such a story can be good, and devoid of the absolutely terrible things that turned me off Naruto fanfics for over a year. I won't go into my rant about that, because it will offend people.

Anyway, to those who wanted the other stories, sorry, but give my story chance. It will start off slow in comparison to the others. But if you're patient and give it a fair chance, I'm more than sure that you'll enjoy it.

Thank you.


End file.
